Who Ever Would Have Known
by ForeverHP96
Summary: Its St Marks Primary School 15 year reunion and everyone hasn't really seen each other since graduating high school. Except for Hermione Granger, with her unexpected appearance they can see how much she has changed from the little bushy haired girl that kept to herself


"Do you remember her though? Hermione Granger always kept to herself?"

"Oh yes, I remember her. She went off to that really expensive private boarding school a year before we went to high school didn't she?"

"Yeah, nobody has heard from her since, apparently she's coming today to the reunion"

Jessica Williams and Melinda Marcos sat at one of the round tables in the hall that was hired out for the St Mark's Primary School fifteen year Reunion. As the local gossips they found that it was their right to talk about anything and everything. That meant, after finding the guest list and saw the name _Hermione Granger_ on the list, they had to share the news with everyone and find out all the possible information about her.

The reunion was only just starting an few people were here. Looking at the walls of previous school photos from when they first started to when they ended. The whole grade had moved from primary school to high school together only drifting apart when the real world called to them.

Being the gossip mongers that they were, they couldn't be kept from the world of entertainment for long. Jessica brought out her phone and together they browsed the pages of the rich and famous. Angelina adopts another baby, Britney has another breakdown and Lindsey Lohan is in rehab again. Then right down the bottom of the page was a picture of Draco Malfoy and his mystery girlfriend with their backs to the camera as they walked through the streets of London

"Oh how I would love a piece of him" Melinda sighed

"Lucky bitch" Jessica spat, narrowing her eyes at the back of the girl.

"That she is"

"Who is?" the voice of Melinda's husband Jared asked.

"Draco Malfoy's girlfriend"

"What are you talking about? He's the lucky one, have you seen that girl- she is smokin" he whistled between his teeth.

Draco Malfoy and his family were a very private family that had made their way through the socialites of London and America. Making them one of the most well known families. And one of the richest. They owned properties and shares nearly everywhere, and if that wasn't enough they lived in practically a castle in the outskirts of Wiltshire. On top of what is sure to be one of the biggest trust funds in the world, Draco Malfoy had become a very successful business man, owning his own company at the age of 24. Now at the age of 26 he had surpassed his bachelor status and had been with this mystery girl for the last three years.

Melinda looked up from the small group at her table and saw a woman dressed in a royal blue dress that ended halfway down her thighs at the bar. The woman was dressed impeccably, with matching royal blue shoes that she couldn't help but notice the well known red sole of the shoe, a heart necklace that was covered in small diamonds and a huge rock on her finger. From where she was sitting, she could see her perfect make up and manicure. As the woman reached for the glass that the waiter was about to hand her, Melinda could make out the tattoo on her left fore arm. It was words that she couldn't make out or understand. Her arms were toned and the rest of her body slim, something that many girls would kill for.

Jessica, noticing Melinda's distraction, followed her friends gaze and stared at the woman.

"Who is that?" Jared asked

"No idea" the two answered. They were already standing and making their way over to the woman

Sitting on stools a few away from her they inspected her closely. Her brown hair was drawn neatly into a bun a few tendrils framing her face. The way that the woman held herself made her look as though she was superior to everyone else. They was an air of aristocracy around her that gave the two watching her a pang of jealousy.

Finally shaking out of their stupor Melinda cleared her throat softly, catching the attention of the woman. She turned towards them and slowly offered them a smile

"Forgive my rudeness, but I don't seem to recognise you. Did you go to St Mark's?" Melinda asked

"Yes I did" the woman offered

"Do you have a name" Jessica urged

"I would think so" the woman smirked much to the girls irritation

"Well. What is it?"

"Hermione. Hermione Granger"

There was a beat of silence before "Oh. My. God!"

"You have changed so much"

"Where have you been?"

"What do you do"

"Where did you get that ring from?"

They were interrupted by a phone ringing. Hermione stopped and pulled an expensive looking touch screen phone out a the small clutch that was sitting on the bar next to her

"Harry?" the Hermione answered

"She is? Congratulations" she smiled widely showing of the perfect row of sparkling white teeth, but just as quickly the smile faded "Harry?". Hermione stood from her seat and mouthed 'excuse me' to Jessica and Melinda as she walked over to the corner to talk quietly to this Harry

"She certainly grew up" Jessica mumbled, watching Hermione as she paced slightly. She finally hung and then quickly called someone else.

"Have they told you yet?" Hermione asked as she walked back over to the bar

"Yeah, Ron you need to go over there, he's freaking out" silence for a moment "Ron your sisters pregnant, your best friend is freaking out because the only parents he ever knew were his uncle and aunt and they treated him like shit. He's scared because he thinks that something will happen to him like what happened to his parents, I don't give a shit what your doing, your best friend needs you" she snapped

"Ron, this has nothing to do with us, there is no us, that ended five years ago" she sighed heavily "Im not in the mood to deal with your bullshit, go to their house" and with that she hung up.

"Is there normally so much drama in your life?" Jessica joked

"Oh yes, that was nothing compared to my daily life". The girls laughed as if it were the most hilarious thing in the world

"So" they asked finally "what happened to you after you left this school?"

"I got accepted into a private boarding school in Scotland"

"I heard something like that, it must have been amazing"

"You could say it was a little... magical" Hermione smiled as if it were some sort of private joke

"So what do you do now?"

"Oh I work at Malfoy Corporations" Hermione answered happily

"You work at- do you know Draco Malfoy?"

"Very well, I helped him build the company, Im sort of second in charge. I do more of the business side of the company"

"That is so amazing" the girls smiled widely. Hermione smiled tightly, she was used to people trying to get through her to Draco Malfoy. "So how did you meet him?"

"We went to school together" she answered vaguely. She could tell that the two sitting in front of her were getting annoyed at her answers

"So, your engaged?" they pried

"Yeah, for about two weeks"

"Is he here tonight?" Melinda asked looking around for an unfamiliar face

"He's on his way, he had a meeting that ended late, so what do you do now?" The three of them had never really gotten along when they were younger, but they weren't mean to each other, they tolerated each other. As soon as Hermione asked the question though, they were off telling her about every detail of their lives after they left school.

".. and we were on the gondola under the bridge of sighs when he proposed" Melinda said excitedly

"Thats amazing" Hermione said dryly. "I love Venice its amazing there, although Santorini was probably my favourite"

"Have you travelled a lot?"

"Oh I've been nearly everywhere"

The next half hour was spent talking about the different countries of the world before they announced that dinner was about to be served.

"Come sit with us" Jessica announced, dragging Hermione over to the table that still housed their partners.

"Jared, Anthony, this is Hermione Granger" Melinda said, taking a seat next to her husband. There was two spare seats and Hermione took the one that was next to Jessica

After the introductions were made they small group made comfortable talk. Jared noticed the tattoo on Hermione's arm when she rested it on the table

"What does your tattoo mean?" he asked

"What? Oh, um it says _sicut non est hodie cras vivamus, _its Latin for live today, like there is no tomorrow"

"Why did you get it?"

"It um, it was my fathers motto when I was growing up, and when he died, I wanted that to live on" she answered. She wouldn't tell them that she had also gotten it to hide the ugly scars leftover from where the word 'mudblood' was carved into her skin or about her past and how she had once feared for her life daily. But her reply pleased them as they offered condolences for her father and started eating from the plates that the waiters left in front of them

There was loud chatter going on around them as people were reunited with childhood friends. Melinda and Jessica were aware of Hermione constantly checking her phone, before turning back to her food and delicately cutting and eating the pieces of creamy chicken on her plate. After the dinner was finished they turned on the music and people moved to the dance floor.

Melinda was dancing with Jessica on the dance floor to Justin Timberlake when Jessica gasped and stopped dancing.

"What?" Melinda yelled over the music. Jessica didn't answer just pointed behind her to the entrance doors of the hall. Quickly spinning around she saw the platinum blonde hair of Draco Malfoy. Her jaw dropped, he was much better looking in real life than in the magazines. He was tall, probably around 6'2", his suit fit him snuggly and the contours of his muscular arms could be made out through the material.

Quickly they weaved through the crowds that hadn't noticed him yet and jogged up the steps to come to a stop in front of him.

"Can we help you?" they asked simultaneously

"Yeah, Im looking for Hermione Granger" he said in the smooth voice that made the two grown women whimper softly, although it was drowned out by the loud music. "There she is" turning to the side to see Hermione joining them up on the steps. She moved right up in front of his face as the music changed to a softer and slower song

"How did the meeting go?" She asked, although was easily heard over the now quieter music

"What meeting?" he asked

"The conference from America" she asked in an obvious tone

"Oh that one" he said "there was a lot of arguing, then they tried to change around the contract, but eventually they" he stopped, sighed and shook his head slowly in disappointment "In the end they signed the contract. We did it, the 10 billion dollar deal is ours" he exclaimed.

Hermione shrieked and threw her arms around his neck, catching the attention of the rest of the partygoers. He wrapped an arm around her back and the other cradled her head and he bent over, dramatically dipping Hermione then pulled his face back and kissed her on the lips. The whole room erupted into complete silence as they watched the two. As Draco straightened back up he peppered Hermione's face with sweet tender kisses.

"We did it?" Hermione exclaimed "your dad is going to be so pissed, he tried to get that deal for years and we did it in two months, holy shit" they both laughed, although someone clearing their voice behind them broke them out of their fantasy.

"Oh, um Draco this is Melinda and Jessica, girls this is my fiance Draco Malfoy"

Fluttering their eyelashes they introduced themselves, although Hermione could tell Draco was trying not to laugh at their terrible flirting.

"Anyway" he said slowly, turning to Hermione "we gotta go"

"I know, we have so much to celebrate, closing the deal, we're getting married and Ginny's pregnant"

"Everyone's at home, I called them all on the way here" he said softly

"Oh, okay" she smiled "Bye girls" Hermione announced before, grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him out of the hall into the lobby and handing his ticket to the valet.

As they waited, Draco pulled her into his arms, resting hands on the small of her back.

"I wouldn't have been able to anything without you" he muttered into her ear

"I know" she smiled and he chuckled

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you too" she whispered back, giving him a quick chaste kiss on the lips as she heard the engine of Draco's car came to a stop in front of them. Hermione, never really one for cars, had always admired this car though. The Audi R8 was a beautiful machine sped through the streets smoothly.

"Sometimes I think you love this car more than you love me"

"I comes in at a very close third"

"Third?"

"Yep, you, your dick then the car" she smiled and slipped into the car, as Draco held the door open for her. He stood in a daze for a moment before Hermione's giggle filled his ears

"Well thats very reasonable" he said as he closed the door and walked to the drivers seat. After teasingly roaring the engine they sped off.

Melinda and Jessica watched with a few other handful of reunion guests as they sped down the driveway and onto the streets.

"Who ever would have known that boring Hermione Granger would turn into the beautiful swan" someone at the back of the group asked

"Definitely not me" most answered back.

The only time they ever saw Hermione Granger in the future was in the pictures of her wedding to Draco Malfoy, the announcement that they were expecting for all three of their children. In each photo and story ever published about them no body could ever not see the love shared between the pair. And they didn't even know the whole story.

**A/N**

**Hope you enjoy. Its something different**

**Link is on my page to see Hermione's dress **

**R&R ForeverHP96**


End file.
